


Liaisons

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [541]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, rarepairathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedrare pair, my faves, Scott and Penny please!





	Liaisons

**Author's Note:**

> (post-The Man From TB5, very minor spoilers for that ep)

“So did you enjoy your fundraiser? At least, the parts before the Hood showed up and blew your venue off the mountain?” He’s trying for glib, and mostly succeeded.

Penny paused, a fraction of a second that was louder than a shout, before she continued onwards to set her purse on the dresser. She started to peel off the layers of jewellery and other devices before she answered. “Do you know,” she asked his reflection in her mirror. “I think John has actually gotten worse at high society events?”

Scott reorganized his sprawl across the neutral cover on the guest suite’s bed. “He doesn’t get to practice. You should have taken me instead.”

This position puts him at the perfect angle to see her face in the mirror, watch her eyes roll as she tugged free her second earring. “You know how the gossips talk,” she scolded him with the air of someone retreading an argument for a thousand times. “And,” she continued pointedly. “Neither you nor I are currently in a position to confirm or deny that kind of rumour.”

Scott fiddled with a stray thread on the otherwise pristine cover; ever since dad’s memorial, he couldn’t shake the feeling he was treading water, static, a life in infinite limbo despite the action of any individual day.

Sooner or later her patience with him would wear out. 

Scott sat up, eyes soft as Penny moved towards the bed at last, the sound of her zipper loud as she let the dress drop to the floor, stepping out of it without pausing on her way to come to stand in the vee of Scott’s legs.

He’s aware of all his callouses as his fingers slide along the perfect pale skin of her waist. He can feel her inhale, slow and deep, as he rests his cheek against her belly, his arms tightening to gently hold her close. They breathed together one, two, three, in and out, before she threaded her fingers through his hair and used the leverage to press him back onto the bed.

He caught her as she threw a leg over his hip, helped guide her in for a kiss. She granted him a single nip on his bottom lip before she set to work on his buttons.

It was clear she was taking charge tonight. Scott closed his eyes and let himself float in place, and hoped once more this wouldn’t be the last time before she got sick of waiting and gave up on him too.


End file.
